Naruto and Hinata what more is there to say
by Lord-of-death-Alucard
Summary: Naruto was turned down by sakure, a good freind comes to help him


NARUTO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any copyrighted characters slogans, ex.**

**This is a lemony fanfic about Naruto X Hinata (One Shot**)

It is a cold night, the sky was covered by clouds and it was pouring down rain, it was entering fall and the dieing leafs were bright colors that were unjustly depicted by the nights shade. Naruto is sitting at the Raman stand, earlier on he asked Sakura to go out with him and she harshly turned him down. He has a large red hand imprint on his face, where she slapped him for calling Saskue gay. As he sat there he felt a cold hand touch his shoulder, he quickly turned around hoping it was Sakura. Instead of it being Sakura it was shy and timid Hinata fiddling her fingers so innocently that Naruto couldn't be upset that it wasn't Sakura. Hinata looked sad, it really was emphasized by the way she looked over all, her raven black hair was soaked along with her clothes, she let out a nervous smile.

"Naruto why are you so sad?" she nervously asked as she looked at his marked cheek.

"It's nothing….." Naruto kind of tried to smile but he was upset about Sakura.

Hinata bent over to touch his cheek and she frowned, "who did this?" shy Hinata asked as she rubbed his cheek.

Naruto kind of blushed due to Hinata's gentle touch, "It was Sakura, she slapped me, but it's nothing he said as he tried to cheer himself up.

"I'm so sorry!" Hinata pushed Naruto's face into her breasts

Naruto blushes and looks up at her, "Thanks for the concern but-"

Naruto was cut off because Hinata pushed her lips to his, "No, I really feel bad for you," she kisses his cheek, "I want you to be happy"

Naruto pauses, "What are you doing?" he blushes

Hinata blushes, "I want to make you happy, you see I like you, but you don't like me, so ill do the best I can to make you-"

This time Hinata was cut off by Naruto's kiss, "I do like you" Naruto puts his arms around her.

"But you asked out Sakura, not me" Hinata tears a bit.

"Maybe but you're the one who came to my side." Naruto whips the tears from Hinata's eyes, "You're the one that I want by my side from now on"

Hinata kisses him and sits next to him, "so what now"

Naruto looks at the rain that's pouring down," We should get somewhere to get out of this storm"

Hinata fiddles her fingers and smiles, "We can come to my place, and my Teacher went out for a few days.

Naruto looks at her, "Are you sure nobody will care?" Naruto looks at her.

Hinata smiles and nods, "Its fine, and they won't even be back for half a week." She takes his hand and pulls him up.

Naruto smiles and nods, "lead the way"

As soon as he says that she pulls him and they run to the inn. When they get there they walk in and turn on the light, Hinata's clothes are scatted all over the room, and there are panties on the fan and a bunch of interesting clothes everywhere.

"Hinata, do you ever clean your room" he walks by the bed, as he passes she tackles him onto the bed.

"I want you to end my purity, take me!" Hinata kisses him.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Naruto is shocked, a woman who is so timid, being so quick to bed.

Hinata sits up and takes her jacket off, "see I'm horny" her nipples are pushing up on her tight black fish-net shirt.

Naruto sits up and pushes her breasts up, she smiles and bits her lip. "You got me down, I'm here now, and I realize that I love you"

Hinata rolls and lies down, "take me now"

Naruto gets positioned on top of her and gropes her breasts, "You're sure"

Hinata pulls him tightly on top, "If you don't ill die inside!" She pulls his jacket off.

Naruto pulls at her shirt, and it won't come off, he takes out a kunai and splices it up the front, her breasts bounce freely, he leans over her and licks in circles around her nipple.Hinata lets out a few real light moans, she can feel Naruto's penis erecting and digging into her leg.

Hinata fumbles around and takes off her shirt the rest of the way, she grins, "I have waited for this for years and now it's really happening." She says in-between moans,

Naruto starts to suck on her hardened nipples; he uses his other hand to slowly rub her second best, as he sucks on her nipple he begins to bite softly, he lightly pulls the nipple with his teeth, Hinata's moans are getting louder and longer, she is really enjoying it. He stops and pulls off his shirt, he goes to lean over her again, and she sits up, "what's wrong Hinata"

Hinata is fiddling her fingers, "May I please be on top?"

Naruto looks at her, "I suppose, but-"before he could finish his sentence she had tackled him down to the bed she unzips his pants, his cock pops up instantly, franticly she takes his pants off the rest of the way, she smiles and grabs his erect cock, she leans over and starts to lick it, Naruto groans as she puts it in her mouth, she starts to lightly suck. She pulls back his foreskin and licks the head as she sucks, she works it around in her mouth as Naruto groans and clutches the bed sheets, "Hinata I'm going to cum!" Hinata ignores his warning and sucks on it for a few more seconds than pulls away quickly as cum coves her face.

Hinata smiles, "ok it's your move" she says as she licks the cum from the reachable places on her face, she sits up.

Naruto picks her up and lays her down he works off her pants, she pulls off her panties, he leans over her and licks her clit, and he reaches up with his other hand and works over one of her breasts, he starts to lick her "lips" she moans louder and louder with each stroke of the tong. She starts to arch her back, she moans one real loud time and than yells, "I'm cuming" Naruto gets a mouth full of her cum and smiles, "you taste really good Hinata"

Hinata fiddles her fingers, "may I taste"

Naruto licks up a bit of her cum and moves up, he kisses her and drains the gathered cum into her mouth.

Hinata smiles, "thanks" she wraps her arms around Naruto and beguines to kiss him passionately,

Naruto positions himself over her and using two fingers splits her cunt, he slips his cock in slowly, he notices her hymen, "are you shure you want this?"

Hinata pulls him in closer and moans, she arches her back as it works in further and further, Naruto humps and her hymen breaks a small amount of blood drizzles out, he continues to hump, she gasps for air franticly, he beguines to groan, she squints her eyes as his erect cock works its way deeper and deeper with each hump, her pussy tightens more and more as his cock works in. They are moaning loudly, they both start to ejaculate, at the same time they yell, "I'm going to cum, now" they finish and cum seeps form Hinata's tight pussy, Naruto lays down gasping for air next to her, she grabs on to his hand and smiles, "I love you Naruto"

Naruto rubs the back of his head, "To think I wanted Sakura about an hour ago…." He squeezes her hand and looks at her, "I love you too Hinata,"

For once in their lives they were completely happy, nothing could come between them, and they did dent care what others thought, they had each other - and that was plenty

This is my first fan fic...

I hope to god it doesent suck, and i hope that people review...

PLEASE REVIEW, LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINION


End file.
